I Won't Let You Drown
by Casper the unfriendly ghost
Summary: The gang has finally settles into their new life with their former enemy, Prince Zuko. Has Sokka accepted him as a friend, or something more? sokkaxzuko
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few weeks since Zuko had joined their group. Sokka still wasn't too happy about it, but if Aang trusted him he could at least try. The firebender hadn't done anything to be suspicious of since he joined them, and the five teens were beginning to find a rhythm. Zuko's uncle was away on a trip to visit an old friend in the area, so that left Aang, Toph, Katara, Zuko, and Sokka. At the moment, it was a hot, sunny afternoon and everyone was doing their daily jobs. Katara and Toph were cleaning up the campsite, with Toph grumbling something about women being stuck with the cleaning. Aang was flying over head and searching the area for any approaching enemies so he could warn the others. Sokka was stuck with Zuko catching some fish for dinner in a nearby lake. The lake was small, but pretty deep and Sokka suspected that some large fish might be lurking at the bottom. He found a dock that jutted out into the water. It was the perfect place to cast their lines. He had no problem waiting patiently for the fish to bite, but Zuko on the other hand was quickly becoming frustrated. The irritated teen pulled his line in and swiftly stood up, throwing the pole to the ground in a childish display of impatience.

"Ugh!" he growled " Why do I have to sit here in the sweltering heat and attempt to catch a stupid fish!"

Sokka slowly brought his line in and looked up at Zuko " Because we need to eat to survive. Being a firebender, I wouldn't think the heat would bother you."

" My body temperature is hot enough as it is. It's sweltering outside!"

" Why not take a swim to cool off?" he said in an exasperated tone

Zuko glanced at the water " Nevermind. It really isn't that hot. Let's continue fishing." He sat back down next to Sokka, who looked confused. Was that fear that he saw in Zuko's eyes?

"Really now?" Sokka said with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a large smirk. " You sure you don't want to take a dip?" Zuko didn't notice the warrior's expression and just nodded his head before focusing back on his line. Sokka then slowly stood up and walked behind the firebender.

" Sokka, what do you think-" Zuko was then abruptly shoved off the dock into the middle of the lake. He surfaced and began frantically trying to stay up, shrieking his head off like a girl. Sokka couldn't help but laugh and fall over at the sight. Why was the firebender so afraid of water? Then Sokka's question was answered when the shrieking stopped. He sat up and looked at the water. Where did Zuko go?

" Zuko?... Zuko?" That's when Sokka saw bubbles rise from where the firebender had once been. Sokka didn't even think before he jumped in and dove to the bottom of the lake. He felt a brush of fabric and swiftly grabbed at it and yanked on it, bringing a very much unconscious Zuko up to the surface. He took the smaller teen into his arms and began struggling back towards the shore. The dock was too high to climb, so the shore was the only option. He dragged Zuko out of the water and checked his breathing. There was none.

" How do I get the water out?…. Oh god, I don't know how to waterbend!" Sokka panicked and slammed his hands down on Zuko's chest. The teen coughed and spat water, sending relief flooding through Sokka. Zuko groaned and shifted slightly before opening his amber eyes to see two cerulean blue eyes staring at him worriedly.

" Sokka? He managed to croak out.

" Zuko! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you couldn't swim! I saw that you were afraid of the water so I tried to scare you a little, but… but… I'm so sorry!" Sokka appeared to be extremely worried and guilty.

" It's all right…. I'm not angry." Zuko said quietly, very un Zuko-ish, before sitting up and coughing, his throat feeling very dry. " Can I have a sip of water from your canteen?" Sokka handed it to him and watched as his adam's apple bobbed up and down as he drank deeply. Sokka fell back onto the shore to dry in the sun. He removed most of his clothes, with the exception of his under-pants. Sokka had grown taller that Zuko over the years and was nicely built. His hair was loose down his back and his skin glowed bronze in the sun, little scars here and there. He had broad, strong shoulders with sculpted muscles everywhere. His profile was beautiful. Zuko just watched quietly, a slight blush tinting his cheeks when Sokka noticed him looking.

" You should do the same, or you're gonna be cold."

Zuko hesitated before starting to remove his clothes. When he layed down he noticed that Sokka was watching him also. Sokka was admiring Zuko's porcelein skin tone. The smaller teen also had a smaller build. He had smooth, slender limbs that had a enough muscle to know that he was a strong fighter, and he was a very strong fighter. His waist was narrow and well toned, and his hipbones jutted out slightly. He had grown his hair out so it was dripping into his eyes. He had a beautiful, slightly feminine face. The only thing that marred his beauty was his scar, which Sokka hardly even saw was there. There was a slight blush on his face for whatever reason Sokka couldn't imagine. He couldn't be interested in Sokka like that… Could he?

After the two teens dried and their clothes had mostly dried out, they dressed. Sokka decided to continue fishing, while Zuko headed back to help the others. He probably doesn't want to be near water thought Sokka. Whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

ONE WEEK LATER

The group had moved camp to near a mountain rockface. There was a small pool of water a little ways away, hidden inside a cavelike rock enclosure. This is where Sokka found Zuko one evening. He was a few inches from the edge of the pool, staring at the water intently. He then turned his head to the small stream that fed into the pool from in between two rocks, then back at the water. He just sat there. Sokka tried to come in quietly but Zuko must have heard him because his head whipped up, startled. He immediately backed away from the water when he saw it was Sokka. He didn't trust Sokka. For some reason, there was an ache in Sokka's chest when he observed this. Zuko finally met his eyes.

"…. What do you want?"

Sokka slowly took a few steps forward and sat gently next to Zuko. He made a snap decision.

" I want to teach you to swim." Zuko just stared blankly at him.

" Why would I want you to teach me how to swim?" he asked with a sneer

" What if you have to escape, and the only way is through water?"

"…"

" Or if you fall off of your ship?"

"…."

" Or if-" He was cut off

" Alright! I get it. I should know how to swim!"

" Why don't you know how to swim in the first place?" Sokka always assumed it was a part of everyone's childhood.

" Before I was banished, I was destined to rule the fire nation. I was trained accordingly. My father never saw it as a useful tool in ruling over the fire nation." Sokka was silent as he thought over this.

" Well its time you learned, so stand up and undress." Zuko's cheeks flushed as he angrily stood up. " Don't order me around!" he snapped, listening to what the taller boy said anyway.

After they were both bare except their undergarments, Sokka eased into the slightly warm water. He held his hands out for Zuko to grab. The firebender hesitated.

" Come on! It's not that bad. Or are you just too scared?" Sokka wanted to irritate him so he would get in. It worked.

Zuko slipped his warm hands into Sokka's cool ones, feeling the rouph callouses formed on the warrior's hands from fighting. Sokka was surprised at how soft Zuko's hands were. _Well he was royalty after all…_

When Zuko was fully in the water, he shivered slightly although the water was pretty warm. His eyes had an alert look about them. Sokka gently pulled the smaller boy into deeper waters, until Zuko couldn't touch, but Sokka could (Although the water was to the base of his neck.) Zuko made a noise of panic and quickly clung to Sokka, their bare chests pressing against each other. Sokka felt a warm feeling in his stomach. _Why does this make me… aroused?... No. No! A firebender is not arousing!_

Another of Zuko's yells brought Sokka's thoughts back to the current situation. He gently pulled the boy away from his chest to about arms length. The boys molten amber ayes were filled with fear. "Don't you dare let go!" he cried out. " I won't. I swear on my honor as a warrior" Sokka quickly replied, tightening his grip on the other boy. He pulled Zuko around so that the back of his head was resting on Sokka's shoulder with his torso floating slightly and his legs floating out in front of him. After a few moments of this, Zuko relaxed back into Sokka's arms. Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko's chest. " What are you doing?" Zuko tried to crane his neck around to see Sokka's face. Sokka didn't know what he was doing. He had the strangest urge to hold Zuko closer, to protect him.

Zuko relaxed again and soon started to doze as Sokka gently pulled him around in the water. Sokka stared down at Zuko's sleeping face. _He looks so defenseless…_ Before he knew what he was doing he bent over and brushed his lips over Zuko's. It sent electric sparks over his mouth. He liked it. A lot. Zuko's eyes fluttered open at the slight touch and his golden eyes seemed to melt Sokka's will power. Sokka fiercely captured Zuko's lips with his own. Zuko tensed up and tried to push Sokka away. Sokka released him immediately, not thinking. Zuko started struggling to swim, head going under water. Sokka snatched at him, remembering why they were in the water in the first place. Zuko sputtered and shook water out of his eyes. He glared up at Sokka.

"What do you think you're doing? Why did you do that?"

Sokka's answered truthfully. " I really have no idea. I just wanted to."

" That's not a good reason. You can't just toy with people!" Zuko seemed annoyed, although there was a hint of sadness in his expression.

" I wasn't toying! I think…. I think you're beautiful Zuko."

Zuko's face blushed crimson and there was an awkward silence. He finally stuttered out a reply.

" You- You think I'm beautiful? Maybe at some time, before… this …" he motioned to his scar bitterly.

"You're scar just enhances how truly beautiful you are." Zuko just blushed at this and looked down.

Sokka couldn't take it. He crushed his lips into Zuko's. This time, Zuko melted into the kiss, his lips molding to Sokka's. Sokka trailed his fingers down Zuko's chest, pausing on his nipple. Zuko gasped, allowing Sokka's tongue entry to his mouth. Their tongues danced together in a way that made Sokka even more turned on, his arousal pressing into Zuko's now hardened member. Zuko surprised Sokka by shifting and grinding his hard bulge against Sokka's leg, letting out a small moan into Sokka's mouth. Sokka continued grinding and kissing while slowly making his way to the shore. He got out, pulling Zuko with him. He layed the smaller teen onto the smooth shore, their clothes used as a blanket. Zuko looked so sexy, sprawled out on the rock. His eyes were filled with lust. Sokka started a trail of kisses down his chest. He gently sucked on a nipple, hearing Zuko emit a cute noise. He sucked harder, and Zuko moaned, his back arching up off the rock. Sokka traveled lower and kissed the boy's navel. He slowly slid the boy's under garment off, releasing his erection.

That's when they heard voices. Sokka quickly jumped up, pulling Zuko up with him. They pulled their clothes on quickly and made as if they were getting water. Aang and Toph walked into the little cove moments later. Sokka could see the look of discomfort as Zuko tried to hide his… problem.


End file.
